


Weather Changes

by nat_on_the_run



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nat_on_the_run/pseuds/nat_on_the_run
Summary: Lin's scars flare up at the change of weather, Kya comes to help ease the pain.Based on artwork by Krysta Parisi, first seen on Tiktok
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 12
Kudos: 118
Collections: Kyalin





	Weather Changes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kya x Lin Artwork](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/700726) by Krysta Parisi (@airstripyaks). 



> They make stunning work, go check it out on their instagram and Tiktok, linked below! 
> 
> Instagram: @airstripyaks  
> Tiktok: @airstripyaks

Winter was coming, she could tell. Not because of the changing leaves, not because of the change of daylight. She could tell from the ache on her face. Ironic really, that her scars were a more accurate prediction of the weather than anything else. But alas, she sat in her office chair with a hand perched on her cheek, groaning internally as pain seared through her face in waves, pulling her concentration from her paperwork.

Lin Beifong, Republic City Police Chief, reduced to desk duty because of scars that were now decades old. Scars that were a reminder of a harsher time, a reminder of who she was and always had been. And yet, scars that still had the capacity to ruin her, emotionally and physically, even all these years later. It was stupid really, letting scar tissue dictate your life and schedule, but there wasn’t much Lin had ever been able to do to stop the fire they caused every year, announcing a change in pace.

With annoyance she shoved her paperwork into her bag, deciding that it best to just go home and at least be comfortable while in pain. There was no reason for her to be stuck in the office if she couldn’t be out in the field anyway. Paperwork can be done from home, paperwork doesn’t care where you are, so long as it gets done. Besides, she was the boss, no one could argue it. So Lin gathered her things and trudged home, throwing open her apartment door and bending her uniform off, setting it to hang by the front door, left in nothing but a light grey tank and black spandex shorts, a typical lounge outfit.

A whiskey or two later, Lin was lounging on her couch, paperwork spread across the room, feet up on the coffee table as she lay back into the cushions, face contorted as another wave of acute pain ripped through her. She resented that something so small could reduce her to nothing, could take away her power and make her submit to relaxation. God forbid she relax. Not when the world was always spinning and chaos always making itself known.

She almost missed the knock, it came soft but strong, breaking the silence that hung in the apartment. She almost missed it because of the pain. “I fucking swear to god, I just need _one_ day. Just one.” She grumbled, heaving herself off the couch to go answer the door, figuring it was Mako or another of her officers with a problem, she’d shut off any other form of communication. It had happened before, someone coming directly to her in a dire situation, it wasn’t unheard of.

The door swung open, Lin still brooding, eyebrows furrowed, stance strong, “Kya?”

“Heard you left work, which is so unlike you,” Kya shrugged, not waiting to be invited in, pushing herself past Lin and towards her living room, “it’s the scars again isn’t it?”

“I never should’ve told you that…” Lin mumbled, shutting the door. She knew Kya well enough that she wasn’t going to win that fight, Kya just as much of a spitfire as her mother, doing whatever she wanted whenever she wanted, Lin wasn’t going to argue with her.

“Sit.” Kya commanded as she moved papers from Lin’s couch to her table, freeing up the space for them both to fit. Lin rolled her eyes but submitted, sitting down, facing Kya on her couch. “Why didn’t you call me?”

“I don’t need to be babied.” Lin said simply.

“It’s not babying Lin, it’s health, you’re allowed to ask for help when you’re struggling. There’s no shame in that.” Kya spit back, tugging Lin’s shoulders to twist her into her arms, feeling Lin let go of the resistance as she leaned back into Kya’s body, head laying back onto a strong shoulder.

The room lit up in a soft blue glow as Kya pulled some water from the flask at her hip, closing her eyes and moving with grace as she concentrated on her healing, prepping herself before bringing the water down gently across Lin’s face, seeing the ever-tough Beifong tense up briefly before relaxing further. Kya hummed softly as she felt Lin let her weight fall back into her, using one hand to heal while the other came up to close around Lin’s wrist, squeezing gently, leaning her head down onto Lin’s.

It was the quiet moments Kya appreciated most with them. Their world, their lives, were full of chaos almost all the time, and so to steal a forbidden hour or two alone almost felt illegal. It felt right though, the two of them, even after all this time, after having grown apart in their adult lives. Kya loved her, she always had and she’d never said. Lin Beifong, strong and guttural and graceful, had always held a special place in her heart. But Lin had been Tenzin’s, not hers. Lin had been independent, not soft. Lin had been… there. And Kya had been too scared to do anything about it. But now, in this moment, the two of them, it felt right.

“Thank you,” Lin’s words pulled her out of her trance and Kya looked down to see Lin’s eyes opened, looking up at her, full of curiosity. Kya nodded and pulled the water away but stayed still, not wanting it all to end. It had to though, beautifully tragic as it was, nothing could last forever. Lin huffed and sat up, goosebumps running across Kya’s skin at the loss of contact. She chastised herself for it, looking up at Lin who sat tall, her pain dissipated, her authority returned.

“Lin I—” She was cut off before she could finish, surprised by something she never expected to happen, Lin’s lips pressing against hers, hands on her face. Kya melted into the touch, leaning forward and over Lin, laying her back across the couch. They moved together so perfectly that Kya was kicking herself that she hadn’t indulged sooner, that she hadn’t taken that leap of faith. Though it didn’t matter anymore, because here they were, together, now, the rest of the world fading.

Kya smiled into the kiss as Lin lowered her defenses and let Kya move to straddle her, pulling back after a few minutes, their eyes meeting. Lin smiled softly and tucked a piece of hair behind Kya’s ear as Kya finally found her words again, albeit barely “but—Tenzin?” Lin shook her head.

“It’s always been you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Artwork: https://www.instagram.com/p/CFyU1wTAvqb/
> 
> Instagram: @airstripyaks  
> Tiktok: @airstripyaks
> 
> My twitter is @natontherun if you want to chat or anything at all!


End file.
